


say, say, say

by sweggscellent



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Frottage, Kissing, M/M, Making Out, am i even allowed to tag both of those. who knows.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-19
Updated: 2016-01-19
Packaged: 2018-05-15 01:04:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5766001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweggscellent/pseuds/sweggscellent
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There are small things, and there are slightly bigger things, too, like right now; they’re on Bokuto’s bed, and Kuroo is all piled in Bokuto’s lap, hands in his hair. It’s more than just his chapstick-soft lips; it’s the way Bokuto kisses him, like he’s doing it with his entire body, mouth and hands and heart.</p>
            </blockquote>





	say, say, say

**Author's Note:**

> the working title of this fic was smoochie smoochie

Kissing Bokuto drives Kuroo a little wild.

There are small things, like the fact that Bokuto owns way more chapstick than is sensible for a single person to own. It’s with him all the time; Kuroo’s seen the half-empty tubes at the bottom of Bokuto’s duffel bag, has even witnessed the rare sight of him throwing away used-up tubes of the stuff. It’s always something sweet and a little cloying; mint on some days, things like cake batter on others.

It leaves Bokuto’s lips whisper-soft, and it’s addicting.

There are slightly bigger things, too, like right now; they’re on Bokuto’s bed, and Kuroo is all piled in Bokuto’s lap, hands in his hair. It’s more than just his chapstick-soft lips; it’s the _way_ Bokuto kisses him, like he’s doing it with his entire body, mouth and hands and heart.

Kuroo will never admit that he’s shaking right down to the bone, but he imagines Bokuto can probably feel it. Bokuto doesn’t say anything though, just keeps sliding those overwarm hands up and down Kuroo’s back as he moves his mouth against him.

He can feel the tremble in Bokuto’s fingers, too, when he slips them just under the hem of Kuroo’s shirt to drag against his skin. His palms catch a bit against Kuroo’s sides with how clammy they are, but it draws a small, sharp intake of air from Kuroo and he can feel the way Bokuto is grinning against his mouth.

“I like you so much,” Bokuto murmurs through that grin, mouth still against Kuroo’s. Kuroo smirks a little, pulling away so he can gaze down at his disheveled boyfriend. He’s pretty, Kuroo notes vaguely; his hair’s a bit of a mess, cheeks flushed, staring up at Kuroo like he’s holding the moon in his hands.

“Yeah?” he whispers back, and he means for it to come off teasing, but he can hear the obvious adoration in his voice. He sounds just as in love as Bokuto looks.

“Yeah,” Bokuto echoes, sliding his hands around to cup Kuroo’s jaw and pull him back down.

He’s more bite than tongue, and Kuroo swallows shakily when Bokuto catches his lower lip between his teeth, stifling a whimper when Bokuto lets them slowly drag over the flesh.

It’s like this, sometimes; they kiss and kiss and kiss, like they can’t get enough of the other, until their mouths taste like each other and they’re breathing nothing but the other’s air. Kuroo loves it.

Bokuto inhales deeply through his nose when Kuroo tightens his fingers in the hair at the nape of Bokuto’s neck; he presses his mouth a little firmer against Kuroo’s then, too, and Kuroo hums against him, tongue swiping gently against his lower lip. He pulls it into his own mouth, sucking and letting his teeth graze softly against it, and it’s like an electric shock when Bokuto moans quietly into him.

Before Kuroo can recognize what’s about to happen, Bokuto has one large hand secure under his thigh, the other braced between his shoulder blades before he tips them over so Kuroo lands on his back, Bokuto over him.

His heartbeat is coming fast.

“Hi,” Bokuto whispers, smiling boyishly down at him.

“Hi,” Kuroo says back, grinning and leaning up to brush his lips against the end of Bokuto’s nose. He strains further, dragging his mouth up gently between the older boy’s eyebrows and then against his forehead, noticing the heat of his skin.

Bokuto nudges his nose against Kuroo’s chin and he takes the hint, shuffling back down so Bokuto can bump their noses together. Every point of contact between them feels incredibly hot, like if Kuroo looked down, they’d be glowing.

Bokuto’s mouth is on Kuroo’s again, just at the corner of his lips; he kisses him there and then against his cheek before dragging soft lips over his jaw so he can latch onto the delicate skin just underneath. Kuroo lets out a trembling exhale, his body arching into Bokuto’s larger one, and he whines when Bokuto’s teeth scrape over his neck.

Bokuto fits an arm underneath the small of Kuroo’s lower back and lifts gently, Kuroo’s hips tilting up to meet him. Kuroo’s nails drag down the fabric of Bokuto’s shirt over his back, and Bokuto sucks harder at his neck in response. His free hand is still sweaty when he runs it over one of Kuroo’s arms, fingers trailing down until he can lace them with Kuroo’s.

It’s things like that, too; how when Bokuto is half-lying on him, mouth on his skin, Kuroo’s air in his lungs, he still needs more contact.

Kuroo feels it too, though, would probably crawl under Bokuto’s skin and live there if he could.

Suddenly, Bokuto is biting into his neck, sucking harshly, and Kuroo gasps, hips pressing into Bokuto’s firmly and grinding. He feels too hot, but he doesn’t want to dislodge Bokuto to take his shirt off, never wants to move from where he is. 

As it turns out, however, Kuroo doesn’t have to move much at all; when Bokuto pulls away from his neck, he leans back far enough that when he grabs the edge of Kuroo’s shirt, he can pull it off the other boy with relative ease.

Bokuto presses back down, hands gentle on Kuroo’s neck, but he doesn’t kiss him again; he hovers there, lips nearly touching Kuroo’s, and Kuroo knows he’s working himself up on purpose.

“Don’t you want to kiss me?” Kuroo whispers quietly after a few long moments, faking innocence. Bokuto doesn’t take the bait though, just leans that much further in, and it’s driving Kuroo absolutely insane.

“Bokuto,” he whines, hips shifting, and finally, Bokuto breaches the last bit of distance. Kuroo sighs and wraps his hands around Bokuto’s wrists, holding tight as he moves his mouth against the other boy’s.

Bokuto hums, and Kuroo can feel the way he’s still trying not to smile against his lips; he half-wonders why until Bokuto twists his wrists out of Kuroo’s slackened grip to grab Kuroo’s instead, pulling his hands behind his back and sliding them down until Kuroo’s palms are resting over Bokuto’s ass.

“ _Oh_ ,” he whispers against Bokuto’s mouth, heat sparking low, and this time, Bokuto does smile against him. He squeezes, pulling Bokuto down against him, and Bokuto makes a small noise in the back of his throat.

“Kuroo,” he says lowly, pulling away from Kuroo’s mouth as he rocks his hips into him.

“Mhm,” Kuroo hums back, warmth spreading out from his ribs. “Keep doing that.” He could die like this and he wouldn’t even think to complain.

Bokuto obeys, grinding his hips in torturous, slow circles, and Kuroo wants to cry with how good it feels. He reaches down instead, tugging insistently at Bokuto’s shirt, and pulls it off eagerly when the other boy lifts his arms obligingly. He loves this part too, getting to watch the way Bokuto’s muscles tense and release with each roll of his hips, the way he’s flushed down to his shoulders.

Kuroo bends forward, continues to press his hips into Bokuto’s as he fits his mouth over a collarbone, biting down gently and stifling a smirk when Bokuto groans low in his throat. He pushes back with his hips and gasps around the hickey he’s sucking into his boyfriend’s skin when their clothed cocks drag together, friction sending lightning down his spine.

With every push, Kuroo can feel himself growing warmer, that familiar sweetness spreading low in his hips. He pulls away from Bokuto’s collarbone with a soft, wet sound, licking gently over the blossoming mark he’s created before pressing his face to his boyfriend’s overwarm neck.

“Bokuto,” he whines, voice hoarse. His thighs tighten against Bokuto’s hips as he curls his fingers around firm biceps as a means to ground himself, nails digging into smooth skin. Bokuto hisses, adjusting his angle and pressing down hard into Kuroo.

“You wanna come?” he growls, breathless as Kuroo feels, and Kuroo whines, arching upwards.

“Yeah,” he whispers. “C’mon, make me come, _fuck --”_

“Shit,” Bokuto manages, leaning back to pant wetly against Kuroo’s mouth, words muffled where their lips drag together. “Look so good when you’re falling apart for me.”

“Bokuto,” Kuroo warns, those words pulling him closer to the edge. He drags his nails down over Bokuto’s arms.

“C’mon,” Bokuto encourages, slowing down enough that Kuroo can focus on the hard outline of Bokuto’s dick rutting against his own. “C’mon, baby--”

And that fucking does it for Kuroo; the heat in his gut unfurls and spreads outwards, reaching his toes and fingertips as he arches hard, dampness flooding his boxers. He hears Bokuto curse roughly before his rhythm stutters and comes to a slow grind before halting altogether, and Kuroo imagines he can feel his boyfriend’s cock twitching against him as he orgasms.

They lie there panting for a moment, and Kuroo only speaks once the white noise has cleared away from his brain.

“Hey,” he whispers, and Bokuto looks up with dreamy round eyes from where he’d buried his face in Kuroo’s shoulder.

“Hey,” he parrots, grin stretching slow and wide over his face.

Kuroo smiles and smoothes the sweaty, wayward hairs from Bokuto’s forehead before leaning forward to kiss it. “Guess what,” he murmurs against the skin, and Bokuto hums in response. Kuroo feels his smile grow.

“I like you, too.”

**Author's Note:**

> what's up follow me on [tumblr](http://trashcollect.tumblr.com) for Too Much bokuroo


End file.
